My Body is a Temple'O'Trunks
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 53 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"My Body is a Temple'O'Trunks" is the fifty-third episode of the third season of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the fifty-third episode overall. It was first uploaded on the official website on June 2, 2016, and later uploaded to YouTube on June 3, 2016. Tagline "This time on Dragon ball Z Abridged. Cell has achieved his Perfect form, and Vegeta finally gets the challenge he deserves! Will Goku and Gohan make it out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in time to fix everything?" Summary In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Gohan, both in Super Saiyan mode, are sparring with each other. Goku says he's glad he has Gohan as a good sparring partner, since he doesn't know Trunks very well and is starting to think Vegeta doesn't like him. The two power down, and prepare to eat lunch, only to see that they caused a bit of damage to the living space. Gohan tries to laugh it off, but Goku freaks out that he just broke Mr. Popo's sixth rule, which is to never break Popo's things. Back on Earth, Trunks is still powering up and screaming, causing Cell to remark he has some strong lungs. Krillin shows concern over Trunks but gets zapped when he tries touching him. Piccolo senses everything and tells Bulma that Vegeta's okay, and that Trunks is fighting Cell, causing her to think that he meant Present Trunks. Trunks finishes powering up and gives Krillin a Senzu Bean with the instructions to take Vegeta away from the battlefield and heal him. Trunks is confident about finishing this fight as Krillin and Vegeta leave. Cell goads Trunks into powering up even further with the knowledge that he let Future Gohan die at the androids’ hands, causing Trunks to power up even more in outrage. Tien and Piccolo feel the energy, causing Tien to get infuriated that had Trunks used it before, he could've killed Cell, Android 18, or Vegeta, the latter being because he deserved something for the day he'd endured. As Trunks powers up, Cell tells him how he came to the past. Since multiverse theory is a bitch, Cell explains that in another timeline, Trunks was able to defeat the androids. However, when he was going to go back to the past and celebrate, Cell appeared and killed him. He then shrunk to his larva state and used the time machine to travel a year before Trunks showed up the first time, and burrowed underground. This means that Trunks is responsible for Cell being here, though this resolves Trunks to fix another mistake. After powering up to his Third Grade Super Saiyan, Trunks wails on Cell. Cell is impressed by this turn of events, and continues to fight, with Android 16 cheering for Trunks. Trunks manages to push Cell against a wall, but Cell states that Trunks confidence is like his fathers, and that he'll never defeat him with that form. Back in the time chamber, Goku is in the same form as Trunks, but explains to Gohan that while its strength is unmatched, the energy causes the body to mass up. And without any compensation, that means a 50% increase in strength, but a 75% decrease in speed and maneuverability. In short, he can't hit anyone in this form (Which surprises Gohan because it was the first smart thing Goku has ever said). Cell confirms this, dodging Trunk's attacks, and revealing he let Trunks win thus far out of pity. Trunks is frustrated that this is happening, but Cell explains that Trunks is still a novice whose been with fighters that had more experience in a week than what he has had in his entire life. Cell even mentions that when Goku was around Trunks age, he already defeated an entire army, several demons, and even sent a rabbit to the moon. Even worse, Trunks' form isn't new, as Cell shows off himself, complete with a terrible, but accurate impression of the hybrid, and adds that Vegeta could do it too, leaving Trunks with a huge kick in the balls, metaphorically speaking. A mentally defeated Trunks powers down and tells Cell to finish him off. However, he states that Goku can still defeat him, and save the world without anyone knowing who he was, and that he'd be forgotten. This sparks Cell's interest and decides not to kill Trunks. Instead, he decides to prepare his televised revolution, and leaves a shocked Trunks and a damaged Android 16 behind, that latter of which asks for the channel. Meanwhile, Krillin gives an unconscious Vegeta a Senzu Bean that wakes him up. Vegeta at first boast that he was still alive because Cell must have been too afraid of him, trying to keep his pride intact, before Krillin reminds him that none of the other Z-Fighters are there and that it is just them two, causing Vegeta to break down that even with his training and new level, he still couldn't defeat Cell, causing Krillin to sympathies with him over his limits. Krillin jokes that his neck was still stiff from when Cell kicked him, bringing a smile to Vegeta as the two shared a laugh, further joking that if he had a dime for every time he got his ass kicked he wouldn't be in crippling debt. But like the idiot he is, Krillin blows it when he says, and I quote, "But-But if I'd gotten a beatdown like that, man, I would've hung up my gloves, my blue spandex, and my ridiculously pointy hair," causing Vegeta to punch him in the face. Cast *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo *KaiserNeko – Trunks *Takahata101 – Cell *Megami33 – Bulma *Remix – Android 16 *GanXingba – Tenshinhan Music *Yamamoto Kenji - Training time *AinTunez (FEAT. Il Neige) – Hikari no Willpower (Fauxchestral Battle Mix) Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 36:' Vegeta punches Krillin in the face after the latter indirectly suggested that he should retire. ** This marks the first time Krillin gets owned in the stinger. Gallery Episode 53 Thumbnail.jpg|The first thumbnail of the episode released on June 2, 2016. Trivia * Krillin is zapped by Trunks' powerup but it is not counted as a "Krillin Owned". * This is the debut of both Goku and Future Trunks' Third Grade Super Saiyan form and Cell's Power-Weighted form. **It is also the first time Goku has said something that's smart and makes sense. * The episode title is a reference to the Dragon Ball Z fan website Temple O' Trunks. * Cell mentions Goku's battles against The Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and Monster Carrot during his rant. All of these were from Goku's adventures during the original Dragon Ball series. * Goku reveals the sixth rule of Popo's training, which Krillin said during "Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think)" * Future Trunks is the second person to read both the disclaimer, and speak in the ending sequence of the same episode. The first was Gohan. ** Future Trunks is the first person to speak in the ending sequence more than once. * This is first time Team Four Star has changed the thumbnail of an episode. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:DBZA Season 3 Category:DBZA Episodes Category:Cell Saga